Pups Take Love-Shots
by Upsett0Spaghett0
Summary: A mix of shorts that will simply cover ships/pairings between pups. Rating may change from T to M depending on whether or not I decide to add some kinky/explicit things. [Paw Patrol (c): Spinmaster, Cover Art (c): Kreazea]
1. A Flare of Hope (Rocky x Zuma)

**Description:** A quick "humanized" RockyxZuma one-shot that I had lying on my drive and thought I would share it with you guys. This quick fic takes place in a post-apocalyptic setting during the winter season. Rocky and Zuma struggle to survive as they're faced with a life changing situation.

* * *

 _A Flare of Hope_

By: Skyfire119

"Drop it!"

"Don't do it"

 _Come on Rocky, think god damn it._ A figure dressed in a faded green winter coat and grey cargo pants stood with his rifle trained on two figures in front of him. His somewhat long bluish grey hair swooshed wildly as they wind flowed throughout the frozen wasteland. His hazel eyes focused on a pair of stern yellow eyes. The teens pale white face, littered with frost, stared at the other boys distraught face. This figure bore tan skin with short flowing hair that followed in suit to the winds dance. His torn orange coat and blue jeans, he stood held in the arms of another figure who held a small metallic object close to his head.

Rocky's grip tightened on his weapon, slightly staggering due to the winds power. He couldn't let him take Zuma, but he couldn't let the man who dressed in all black take their belongings. Rocky could feel droplets freezing all over his face. His entire body soon began to be engulfed in an itch that flowed all over his body. His could feel his knees beginning to buckle as he glared at the masked man who held Zuma.

"I'm not gonna say it again, give me your stuff or he dies." Demanded the man who roughly pushed the gun onto Zuma's temple.

"Rocky don't, we'll die without our stuff." Zuma pleaded to Rocky.

"Shut it!" The Man shoved Zuma to the snow covered road. Both sides abruptly froze, the man seeing his mistake tried to mend it. He tried to quickly rise to his feet with Zuma but a loud pop was heard and he felt weak as he collapsed onto the ground.

*Clink*

A bullet casing fell near Zuma's face. Rocky pushed the bolt back forward after chambering another round to his rifle.

'Rocky!" The teens desperate yellow eyes meet Rocky's. The tan boy stood up and embraced Rocky who hugged him back. Rocky's face was mere inches away from Zuma's before they gently collided. They kissed for a long time before parting. They gazed into each other's eyes as white flakes began to descend in a heavenly manner. Zuma moved himself so he was shoulder to shoulder with Rocky as they looked out upon the frozen ocean that lay in front of them.

"I love you Zuma, I've always have." Rocky whispered as he swiveled his head to meet Zuma's sparkling yellow eyes.

"I love you too, Ro-" Zuma was cut off by a loud sound as he collapsed to the ground. Rocky swiftly turned, his rifle at the ready to see where the origin of the sound was. Rocky saw the man he shot aiming his revolver at him. He lie there in a pool of crimson liquid, his brown eyes glaring evilly into Rocky's broken soul.

*Click*

The teen raised his rifle and fired. Not one but until he was dry, his rifle soon plopping onto the snow covered ground near the bullet casings. He went over to the Zuma who lay in the snow that was turning from a beautiful white to a dark crimson. His breaths were short but rushed. Rocky fell to his knees as he cradled his lover in his arms, blood now seeping all over the arm of his coat. But Rocky didn't care.

"R-Rock...R-Rocky…" Zuma tried to speak.

"Shh...shh it's going to be alright" Coed Rocky but to no avail. Rocky noticed a small clear liquid droplet riding down the teens face.

"Y-yo-u...h-h-have to to go...n-n-now…" Zuma choked out.

"No I'm not leaving you!" said Rocky who felt water seeping out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"I-I...lo-l-lov…" Rocky tried to make out what Zuma said but he felt the body in his arms stiffen as his eyes locked themselves forward.

"No no no what, you what!?" Rocky grasped Zuma, violently shaking the body. Tears bombarded the ground as Rocky kept shaking the boy's head, calling out his name but no response.

"C-come wake up p-please don't do this to me." Rocky choked out as he gently placed the boy's head on his lap. Zuma's eyes stared towards the heavens while Rocky could only see a the emptiness Zuma now held within him. One second a lively spirit, now a still object stuck in time. Rocky wept as he moved his left hand to gently seal his lover's eyes.

"I love you..." Rocky whispered.

Several days went along since Zuma's passing. The long winter days were rough on Rocky but he managed. He had put Zuma out to sea where he felt he belonged. However Rocky found himself lost in the waves of his own guilt for not being able to be save Zuma. Since then, Rocky had taken shelter in abandoned lighthouse that stands in the far corner of what used to be a packed shoreline.

*Thud*

Rocky dropped the journal Zuma had given him. Tear lines stained his face as he slumped down against the wall, slowly descending to the floor with a silent creak of the floor boards after impact.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Rocky's crisp whisper echoed throughout the room. He reached for his revolver, the very same gun that killed his mate was now going to be used to put an end to his pain. Rocky unloaded the revolver and found one pristine bullet left and loaded it into the gun before pressing the barrel against the bottom of his chin. His finger pulling the hammer back as the cylinder began to click as it moved.

"Gah!" Rocky dropped the revolver. He buried his face into his hands as they soon became moist. Rocky shortly recovered himself and reached for his pack and pulled out a red gun with a large cylinder barrel. He had found this a few days ago and it had only one shot. Unlike his revolver, Rocky hoped this would be used to bring life instead of take it.

The teen walked up the lighthouse until opening a hatch that lead to the main light room. He walked out onto the structures side platform that rounded the top of the lighthouse. It was dusk as the sun's light illuminated a beautiful red sky. He could just barely see it on the horizon of the sea. Rocky hesitated before lifting his flare gun and fired.

Rocky watched the flare light up the somewhat dark sky. He watched the red object ascend before curving and plummeting towards the ground.

"May we meet again, Zuma"


	2. Staying Afloat (Rocky x Zuma)

**Description:** "Sometimes the best thing you can do is not think not wonder..not imagine..not obsess..Just breathe.. and have faith that everything will work out for the best." This is also my first one shot.

 **A/N:** Just a little about this, was that this was originally going to be a romance story between Rocky and Zuma. From Rocky's initiation into the Paw Patrol and overcoming his self consciousness. But like many of my stories, I've never truly finished this due to school and forgetting about this.

* * *

Staying Afloat

By: Skyfire119

"Come on Rocky it's not so bad!" Zuma yelled to Rocky who was sitting on the warm sand.

Ryder had brought the pups down to the beach for the day. While the rest were playing volleyball or napping Zuma was trying to get Rocky to come in the water with him.

"Um I'm good ya know...we can talk from here," Rocky said with a nervous smile.

"Dude come on," Zuma said.

Rocky sat there staring at Zuma while a frown covered his face. Zuma just smiled back at Rocky.

"Is thewe a weason why you don't like water?" Zuma asked.

"It's not the water...I-I can't swim Zuma," Rocky said.

Zuma got out of the water and walked up to Rocky. Water dripped from the brown labs fur as he sat next to Rocky.

"You know Wocky I can teach you how to swim," Zuma said.

"Nah I'm good," Rocky said.

"I thought you said it wasn't the water," Zuma said.

"Hey the water feels weird when it runs through my fur…" Rocky said.

"Let's just get in alweady," Zuma said.

"O-okay…" Rocky murmured.

Zuma when back into the water while Rocky edged towards the water. Rocky had his tail tucked between his legs as he made his way towards the water. Zuma watched Rocky slowly make his way into the water. Rocky touched the water with his paw and shivered.

"Dude weally...do I have to push you in?" Zuma said.

"Fine I'm comin!" Rocky shouted.

Rocky walked into the water. Rocky felt the water touch every part of his body as it ran through his fur. Rocky kept walking towards Zuma as it began getting deeper. Rocky finally reached Zuma who wore a smile on his face.

"Was that so bad?" Zuma teased.

"Yeah yeah…" Rocky said as he turned his head away from Zuma.

Rocky had to admit that the ocean was beautiful and felt good, a little. Rocky suddenly felt a pair of paws touch his shoulders. Rocky looked up to see Zuma staring at him. He felt their eyes connect before quickly looking away.

"Let's teach you how to float first Wocky," Zuma said.

"Okay," Rocky whispered.

Zuma guided Rocky deeper out where Rocky could barely feel the ground. Rocky was beginning to slightly panic and he wrapped his arms around Zuma.

"It's fine Wocky I got you," Zuma reassured Rocky.

"P-please don't let me go...I can barely feel the ground," Rocky squealed as they went just a bit deeper.

"Hewe," Zuma said.

Zuma slowly let Rocky slide off of him. Rocky released and almost went under when he rushed back to Zuma and held onto him.

"Hey just relax and let the ocean carry you," Zuma said.

Rocky took a breath before releasing himself from Zuma again. Rocky closed his eyes and let his body go. He felt his body on the water but he wasn't sinking. He opened his eyes and saw he was floating in the water.

"Hey I'm floating!" Rocky shouted with joy.

"Hehe you awe," Zuma said happily.

"What now Zuma?" Rocky asked.

"Now twy moving fowawd a bit," Zuma said.

Rocky moved his legs forward a bit. Rocky found himself swimming back and forth and around Zuma.

"Wow dude you'we weally good at this," Zuma said.

Rocky felt his face grow hot and turn away from Zuma.

"T-thanks," Rocky shyly said as he swam back over to Zuma.

Zuma and Rocky just stared at each other in silence. Rocky felt him and Zuma's eyes connect once more. Rocky leaned in towards Zuma and planted a light kiss on his lips, Rocky tasted the salt from the water on both their lips before he departed from them. He slowly pulled back and stared at Zuma.

Zuma and Rocky both found themselves blushing. Only sound to be heard was the waves moving and the other pups playing on the beach.

"Thanks for teaching me to swim," Rocky said.

Zuma laughed and put one arm around Rocky. Zuma planted a kiss of his own on Rocky's lips before staring back into his innocent eyes.

"Hehe...anytime bwo," Zuma said.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this short story and it's my first oneshot. And yes I'm still alive and kickin obvy obvy 3.**_

 _ **~Skyfire119**_


End file.
